Talk:Sacrier/Strength/2
Some advice scars-of-victory - ya im a sacrier and i really dont agree with this guide. first off you should max evasion since it is a very horible spell even at level 5. a huge waste of points. right off the bat as soon as i got them i leveled- sacriers foot forced punishment dancing sword, and attraction since they are good for fighting by yourself if thats what you do. alot of your levling guide is when the sacrier is training by him/her self. so why would you max spells like sacrifice? i found that quite sad since even if i am fighting with a group i wouldnt want to max sacrifice becuase it will mess everyone around and alot of people would be more angry than gracious that you saved them. i kept it at level 1 to use on a stray eniripsa in your party. i agree with co-operation since the range doubles at level 5 and is a great spell, this combined with transposition is a good combo and you end up basically teleporting around the map. i leveled co-op to 5 and trans to 3 since i feel like you are usually closer to your allies anyways. i also agree with punishment and coagulation being maxed out immediantly since Punishment can do some serious damage on your foe. Wearing % damage equipment no longer chances the damage of punishment and the spell is no longer water based, so forget bold punishment, but the spell is none-the-less useful. Level it to at least 4. The cooldown difference at level 5 is good, though. I end this by asking what level of a sac are you. or did you look at the spells and made this up your self? at level 5 evasion has a 17% chance of you jumping out of the way. that is a small chance to take for 10 spell points. if you want a better chance of dodging get some agility scrolls to raise your chance of running. Some more advice Whenever you can, get foot, forced punishment, dancing sword and attraction to level 5. That will take you 40 levels worth of work so by the end of that time you'll have some other good spells. Regardless of what some may say, evasion can be a lifesaver. 17% means that 1/6 hits won't even touch you. Fighting a respectably sized group, that means at least 1 monster/round won't hurt you. Just be sure to cast evasion AFTER you use forced punishment. Punishment doesn't get better after level 4 but the cooldown change can make a tremendous difference. Of course, you may not even like this spell. I've found that I can, even at full health, hit better with sword skill and a nice weapon. Since you'll be a strength build, this weapon can be neutral, so even using punishment to get around earth resists will be a moot point. Coagulation is an incredible spell, also...max it. Other than that, it's your character...personalize it... -Kadaris Some advice... After the stat and spell reset, I didn't re-level dancing sword, there is no need for it. I've found that with a group, if you sacrifice another player, it saves time and you still get a great buff, as well as protecting another player. Also i've found, that even at lvl 5, Coagulation doesn't really help much if your max hp is like 1500. At the moment, I'm in the process of leveling Sacrifice and transpose, they are great to use later on(100+). -Red Gobball Set in rushu the Gobball Set can be purchased for a lot less than written in your guide. decent heads and capes can be purchased for around 20-30kk a piece, and the other parts can be found for much less than that. i suggest getting some bonta potions and checking the bonta sellers; the noob gears are usually cheaper there. Terrdala Set Terrdala set at higher lvl is advisable as well. Too bad this guild doesn't quite cover the full range of levels. If anyone could, please add that. -Myrridin